


Never again

by HanLien



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanLien/pseuds/HanLien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the leader drink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this from the pairing/prompt generator, Hongbin/Leo: I need a therapy... It completely spiraled out of my hands XD unbeta-ed.  
> Written for @pseudoveverka because she is a really awesome friend and I just love her so much!

"Hyung, is it really alright to drink this much?"

Hongbin looks positively terrified at the sight of Hakyeon downing just another shot.

"Dunn wurry, we're safey here," slurrs the object of his worries, waving at the bartender to get him more.

"Hyung, come on, at least have some soft drink with it," whines Hongbin. He had a few drinks earlier, but after the rest of group disappeared somewhere in the club and with Hakyeon drinking like this, the younger boy switched to virgin mojitos and similar things, realizing there should be someone at least partially sober around their leader.

"Nope, I'm okaaaay~," flipped him the said leader off.

Hongbin blinked. Did it just really happen? He didn't have the time to think about it more as Hakyeon decided he wants to show some affection and hugged him with his drink-free hand.

"Our Hongbinnie~. Do you know happy I am to have you around?" asked the older one in a sing-song voice, the slurr suddenly disappearing from his speech. The poor object of his drunken affections wasn't sure if he should be pleased or more terrified.

"It feels so good to have something sooo pretty to look at," continued Hakyeon without noticing the brief look of displeasure appearing on Hongbin's face.

Something? Really? And yet again, he wasn't even given the time to consider what exactly was he supposed to now.

"Sooo pretty~," purred the other boy into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. The 'oh-shit' shivers. Just a second later, he could feel Hakyeon's hand sneaking under his tanktop, soft lingering touches all over his lower belly, barely above his jeans.

"Oh shit, hyung! What are you doing?! Stop it!" he managed to squeak out. Yup. Definitely terrified now.

"Dun wanna~," purred the leader with the slurr again, his hand trying to sneak it's way into Hongbin's pants.

The poor boy batted at said hand, with no effect. 

"Hyung! What the hell?!" he hissed when the hand continued going lower and lower.

The guilty owner of the hand just chuckled and kept going. Hongbin was outrightly panicking now. 

As if he felt the almost-maknae's distress, Taekwoon suddenly emerged from the crowd on the dance floor, making his way towards them.

"Taekwoon hyung! Help!" Hongbin felt the tears of relief gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

Taekwoon quietly shaked his head at the sight and hauled Hakyeon out of the club, the other one whining the whole time.

"Stop it! We're going back to the hotel! You're scaring the younger ones!" said Taekwoon once outside.

 

Poor Hongbin had to crawl into Wonshik's bed later that night because of the nightmares. Neither one of them got bmuch sleep.

When they all gathered in the common area early in the afternoon, Wonshik, quite unhappy due to the lack of sleep, pointed his finger at their leader: "You! You are never drinking again without mine, Taekwoon's or Jaehwan's supervision! I'm quite sure Hongbinnie is going to need some serious therapy after that!"

Hongbin, safely hidden behind Taekwoon, just silently nodded in agreement.

 


End file.
